


Remember

by 1y2a3o4i



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Madatobi Madara/Tobirama Tobirama/Oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1y2a3o4i/pseuds/1y2a3o4i
Summary: Madara seems to be fine after taking a pretty rough hit to the head on a mission. He's okay but later he start to get some memories that weren't there. Are all this just dreams or are they real. Are his friends and family hiding something from him. It all leads to who the memories are about. Senju Tobirama.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
The Accident   
      Madara opened his eyes and the room was blurry. It took few minutes to get his vision back. When he finally did, Hashirama was the first face he saw. Hashirama, he murmured. What happened? He asked.   
     I don't know, Hashirama replied. You tell me. Madara groaned when he felt a migraine coming along. I don't know. I remember going on a mission and then jumping of a cliff and then everything went dark. Hashirama sighed. Luckily Tobirama found you, he said with a smile.  
           You sent your brother after me! He yelled I'm surprised I'm still alive. I don't understand, Hashirama said. What are you saying? I thought you were getting along so well. What are you going on about?   
            Hashirama's hands glowed green. He touched Madara's forehead gently. He frowned a little. Why would that bleached bastard save me anyway? He asked lying back down. Hashirama quickly looked to the door to the room and Tobirama was there.   
            He could see the hurt look in his eyes but his face was blank as usual. Tobirama sighed and walked away. It could only mean one thing, Hashirama said to himself mostly. What are you saying? Madara asked.   
             I'm not in the position to say anything, he thought. Nothing, he told Madara. Just rest, he said pushing Madara gently onto the bed. Everything will be okay.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara seems to be okay, but he can't help but feel something or is it someone is missing.

Recovery   
         Hey lovely readers I kinda forgot to say that Tobirama is an hermaphrodite. I don't know how it works, but please don't be offended if you are sensitive to it. Madatobi will be in later chapters I'm sorry for that. It will be Tobirama x Oc in early chapters. Please don't hate me. Now on with the story. I only own Naruto here. And also they will be a new clan I invented. If there is already a clan like that in another anime it's just a coincidence.  
                     Madara's POV  
          Madara sighed with relief. He had been finally discharged from the hospital. He wondered why Hashirama wanted him to stay in the hospital longer. He was perfectly fine. He had taken far more severe hits than hitting his head.   
           He would have loved to relax he would really love to, but duty calls and he was pampered a lot in the hospital. He made his way straight to the Hokage tower.   
            When he entered, he froze quickly. Why? He wasn't sure. It was like he was expecting something, but that something never came. It was very weird.  
                    Normal POV  
             Madara made his way up the stairs to his office. He could'nt shake that feeling. Something was meant to happen or was he meant to do something. He just couldn't place his finger on it.   
             On his way to his office he walked past Tobirama. He didn't know what made him do it,  but he grabbed him by his forearm. Tobirama looked at him with confused eyes. Madara was so shocked that he let go instantly.  
              What do you think you're doing Senju?! Madara yelled. As I thought, Tobirama said rubbing where Madara grabbed him like there was dirt there. You've finally lost your mind. I think I should tell Hashirama that his plan for that mental asylum wasn't in vain.   
                Madara growled and began sputtering insults at the younger Senju. Tell me when you've come up with something intelligent to say for a change and I'll at least pretend to listen. Tobirama didn't spare him a glance and walked away.  
                Madara was beyond outraged and he walked to Hashirama's office. I'm going to kill your brother Hashirama! He yelled instead of knocking. Hashirama cringed at the noise. Good morning to you too,  he said to Madara in a smile. What did he do this time? He asked.  
                He insulted my intelligence. He thinks he's so smart, doesn't he?  Well he's the smartest Shinobi in history, Hashirama said. Stop bragging about your brother. I'll have you know my brother too is very smart.  
                 Madara looked at Hashirama as his face turned red and he stopped breathing or was having trouble breathing. What he didn't expect was Hashirama getting up and running out of his office covering his mouth trying to stop laughing. His eyebrows twitched in frustration. What was so funny?  He would get his hands on Hashirama later.   
                 The day went by fast and his work load wasn't that much surprisingly. Maybe they were going easy on him because of his accident. He got up and stretched hearing his bones crack. It was time he left, but before he did that,  he might as well pay a bleached bastard a visit before he left and give him a piece of his mind.   
               Madara just pushed the door open. Senju! He yelled. But the same Senju had company. Said company that was giving him a look that was somewhere between disgust and hatred. Han Batousi that was the name of the Shinobi sitting on Tobirama's desk.  
                 I swear Tobes all this Uchiha's not a single one of them are civilized. How will they when Uchiha Madara that can't even knock is their leader. Madara growled and took a step forward. At least my clan isn't evil, Madara countered. At least we are smart, Han finished.  
             Madara's sharingan spun and Han was still sitting on Tobirama's table unfazed. Do you really want to fight me? He asked. You know how that ended don't you? That is if you can remember.  
              Madara grabbed the said man by his collar. Let me make it different now. Said man's eyes turned a dark pink. Sharingan versus Bakugan (couldn't think of anything. I'm not Japanese) Just like in the warring era. How Tomoe killed your Father Tajima.   
                   Tobirama's POV   
               I watched as Madara and Han graduated from quarrel to heated glares and it looked like it was going to graduate into a fight. Seriously his days were more peaceful and stress free when he was in the hospital. Well he better do something before they destroy the tower.  
             Tobirama sighed as he stood up making them look at him. I'm going now. Han I agreed to your offer so let's go. Han's eyes turned back to it's normal color. Golden yellow. Till next time Uchiha, he said as he walked out. I'll be waiting outside.  
              Tobirama waited for him to come outside so he could lock his door and put up a lot barriers to his door. What did you agree to? Madara asked. How is that your business. Han is a bad person! He blurted out.  
           He should really learn to control his outburst. He really sounded like he was jealous. Why would he be jealous? Why should he even care? It was Tobirama's life, but he didn't know why he was angry all of a sudden. Whatever, he said as he walked away.  
        Madara went back to his office and arranged all his things locking his door. He just left the tower and he got that feeling again. What was supposed to happen! He practically yelled making all the passersby look at him.   
       He blushed a nice shade of red and began to quickly walk away. He had just past the tower when something caught his eye. He turned and just at the side of the Hokage tower, Tobirama was kissing Han or Han was kissing Tobirama. His heart just dropped. Why? He had no idea. He had no fucking idea anymore. What was going on.   
              He pressed a hand to his forehead when he felt a searing pain like his brain was getting bashed with a hammer. He quickly shushined out of there. His destination the Uchiha clan.   
       end.   
    What did you think lovelies. Is it good. Please leave your comments and give me motivation to write. Till next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and don't be too rude. It's my first fic. If you want more of my stories I'm on wattpad username Princessrealest17.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara begins to have interesting dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment but be polite this is my first both on wattpad.

Madara didn't know where he was. He only felt good. He didn't know what was making him feel good,  but he knew he wanted to enjoy it. He felt a body underneath him. Okay what was this?! He asked himself already panic stricken.  
             He tried to get up, but he heard the person beneath him moan. The person moaned. He looked down and he screamed. He opened his eyes and Madara found himself on the floor instead of his futon. What was that?  He stood up quickly.  
              That wasn't a dream. Even if it was, it didn't feel like one. What was happening? He wasn't even hard so strike it out as a wet dream. He should just have stayed in the hospital if it was going to turn out like this.  
              The walk to the office wasn't pleasant at all because he kept remembering that so called dream or was it a gengutsu. There was no way. No-one could put a gengutsu on him without him knowing.   
             He had not gotten to his office when he saw Han. He growled without him knowing. Han quirked his brow and approached him with a smile and his evil cat like eyes or was it more snaky.  
             Han glared at him. I know you saw us yesterday. Madara's eyes went wide. Did you enjoy watching us? He asked. I knew you were weird, but watching people is creepy. Did you jerk off to that site? Han asked.  Kami knows what you can do with those eyes.   
                Madara activated his Sharingan and Han activated his  eyes and it was a glare off. Do you really want to fight me Uchiha? Han asked cracking his knuckles. Madara smirked and his sharingan began to spin. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this.  
               Tobirama's POV   
             I felt two powerful chakra spike up and it was from the Hokage tower.  I pushed my breakfast forward and before it reached the end of the table I was gone. I wasn't called the fastest shinobi for nothing.   
              I stood in front of the entrance to the Hokage tower. He wasn't going to get in the cross fire. He quickly made his way up the stairs and was just in time to see Han get tossed the opposite way towards a window. Just what instigated the fight?  
                 Normal POV   
              Han skillfully turned like he was a cat and landed on the wooden floor boards. Is that all you got Uchiha. My guard throws better than you. Han lunged forward and was coming at him that air was hitting his face full force. Madara just chuckled and held his hand. You think that falcon spear would work on me?   
            Han disappeared in a poof of smoke. How come he wasn't able to read it. I don't need to spear you. Han clenched his fist and punched Madara in the face. Tobirama made a pained face as the hit was made and Madara went flying through the window.   
               The civilians were already screaming. He had to step in. Han got out his long Katana and jumped down. Die Uchiha scum. Han was surprised when he landed there was no-one there.   
                What do you think you're doing?! Tobirama yelled. Madara was standing beside Tobirama. He started it! Madara yelled pointing an accusatory finger at Han. If I started something why do you think I want to end it. You two are acting like children and also giving your clan a bad name.   
                 Now please go away I have a window to fix. Madara growled and went to his office but not without glaring at Han. This isn't over and next time I won't be so gentle. Your sisters won't be able to save you. Han only smirked. Tobes won't be able to save you next time.  
                    Madara's POV   
               After Tobirama pulled him out of harms way he hadn't had the chance to talk to him. He didn't even let him say thank you. Damn those Batousi's and their abnormal strength. Luckily there was no glass in his hair nor in his body.   
                He rest his head against his chair and closed his eyes a little. Just a little shut eye wouldn't do any harm. When he opened his eyes again everything was foggy. He felt someone pet his hair. You're not jealous are you?  A person he couldn't see asked him. Madara didn't say anything. Now you are giving me the silent treatment.   
                 The owner of the voice sighed. There's nothing between us. I've told you before he means nothing to me.  He only does it to get under your skin. I'm yours till eternity like you keep telling me. Madara closed his eyes as he felt lips on his own.  
                  Madara screamed and jumped from his chair. His door flew open. What happened? Hashirama asked concern written all over his face and in his voice. Touka came to the door and so did Tobirama. When he made eye contact with Tobirama the dream of this morning flashed before his eyes.   
                He felt that sharp pain again. He held his head and sat on his chair. He took calming breaths and looked at all their faces. It was nothing, he said looking at all of them.   
                 If that's so then let's get back to work, Tobirama said. Hashirama was about to go, but Madara stopped him. Hashirama before you go do you mind telling me what happened before my accident.  
                 Hashirama's eyes went wide and Touka just had a stoic face but her eyebrows kept twitching. Hashirama looked at Tobirama who had a blank expression. I'm not the one to tell you that. Why don't you ask Izuna he is your brother after all. Tobirama walked out and Hashirama followed.  
                    What's wrong with them?  Madara asked Touka. If only you knew, she said shaking her head and walking out closing the door behind her. That answer didn't sound like it was for his question. Something was up and he was going to find out what his friends or dare he say family were hiding.  
       There how did I do. Please comment and give me suggestions. I loved what you've said so far.


	4. The Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to be hiding the same thing, but Madara has no idea what.

Madara sighed for the umpteenth time. He was still having those weird dreams. The more he had them, the more real they seemed. He had asked Izuna what was happening to him before the accident, but what he got was weird.  
                      Flashback   
                Izuna had just gotten back from a mission. It didn't look strenuous from the looks of it so he decided to ask him as soon as he got home. When he got home he was surprised to see Izuna on the front porch. That wasn't what was weird though. Izuna was angry.  
                What happened? Madara asked sitting down beside him. Nothing, he replied without looking at him. I heard you had an accident, he said without any emotion. Madara grinned. I'm okay though. I've taken bigger hits before. Hitting my head is no big deal.  
                 Izuna didn't seem amused. He hadn't even looked at him. I wanted to ask you if I was going through anything before the accident. Why? Izuna asked finally looking up. I keep getting these strange dreams and I don't know what they mean. They may just be dreams on the other hand what if it's real? Izuna sighed.  
                  Izuna sighed and cleaned his face. Nothing was happening before the accident, he said and it sounded like it was forced. Even if something was happening, you never told me. Are you sure that hit to your head didn't do anything? Izuna asked. No, he replied. Hashirama didn't find anything weird. Okay then,  Izuna said. I'm tired. Goodnight Madara. Goodnight Izuna.  
               Flashback end.   
              He knew something was up. Something had to. He felt incomplete. He didn't know what to do so he just went through his drawers in hopes of finding something anything.  
               He went rummaging through and his eyes caught something that he didn't remember having. He brought out a pair of black fingerless gloves. He never wore this type of gloves so how did this get here? If he didn't die on the battlefield he was going to die from anxiety.  
                He held the gloves close to his chest and curled himself into a ball on the futon. The gloves were weird, but they were so familiar. He closed his eyes not sleeping, but not fully awake.   
                I got this for you, a voice said. Madara could see himself being given a box, but he couldn't see the person that gave him. Madara saw himself open the box and inside he saw the same gloves. Thank you, the dream Madara said with a shy grin and red cheeks. I love it, he said standing up and walking round his table and up to the person that gave him the box. He was shocked when that Madara pulled that person in for a kiss.  
                  Madara gasped and sat up like he had just been raised from the dead. What was that? Now it was official. He had been having that feeling that he was involved with someone after that dream in the office, but he was stubborn and kept pushing it aside.   
                 From what he knew was that it was a work relationship. The person knew Han and knew of his strong hatred for him. The person must also be a shinobi because the gloves can't just be seen in a civilian's shop. He told Hashirama everything so maybe he would know something.  
               He was about to run out, when he came to a halt. If he couldn't remember all this didn't that mean he had amnesia. Would Hashirama lie to him? No way, he said quickly dismissing the thought. Hashirama was his best friend and they had been through a lot. He would never lie.  
               Maybe he decided to keep his relationship a secret. Maybe that's why no-one knew. He put the gloves on. Whoever that person was he or she should know he hadn't forgotten them. He changed to casual clothes and ran to Hashirama's house in the Senju clan.   
               He had only reached the door when he heard loud voices like it was an argument. He reduced his chakra and went closer to the door. He opened it and slipped in.   
                   Madara's POV   
               I went to the direction in which I heard the voices. I walked stealthily to the kitchen. I heard two voices. Mainly Hashirama, but he didn't have that whiny childish voice. He sounded serious like when talking politics with diplomats.   
                Stop looking at me like that! A voice yelled. He recognized that voice as Tobirama's voice. Why would I look at you like that huh? I'm looking at you normally. It's just your guilt talking. Do you think what you're doing is fair? Yes, he replied.  
                Tobirama! He yelled. He doesn't know anyway so no one's  getting hurt. Is that what you think? Hashirama asked. What about you? Aren't you hurting. You were so happy   Tobi. You smiled and laughed everyday. Why don't you just tell him?  
                 I'm happy he can't remember  Hashirama. Him and a Senju. It was kind of crazy anyway. His clan didn't accept it and neither did mine. It's better this way. You can't just leave him in the dark Tobirama. I can still see love in your eyes. What about his eyes?!  Tobirama countered. Hashirama kept quiet. Just like I thought.  
                What if he wants to know? Hashirama asked. He doesn't, Tobirama finalized. And none of you should tell him anything. I think I was kind of crazy. Me and him. Tobi don't say that. If I can build this village anything is possible. Anything apart from that, Tobirama said. Are you just going to stay like that? Hashirama asked. Madara's heart hurt and he began to feel anger boil in his gut. Why was he so damn mad? He didn't know his chakra was getting high and spreading everywhere.  
                           Normal POV  
                I want to see what Han has to offer. Tobirama froze and quietly reached for a knife. He threw it and it went over Hashirama's shoulder and went through the wall. There was a startled yelp. Madara entered the kitchen still angry and he looked at two of them not trying to hide it.   
                   How much did you hear? Hashirama asked. Tobirama glared at him. You have some nerve Uchiha. You were spying and eavesdropping. That's a new kind of low even for you. Tobirama's eyes went to Madara's hands and his words got stuck in his throat.  
                   How did he? Tobirama asked himself. Who were you two talking about? And don't lie to me. Hashirama I take you a a dear friend and also a brother so please don't lie to me.   
                   Everyone is acting weird and hiding stuff. Just tell me what happened before my accident. The whole room was silent and tense. Tobirama looking at Hashirama and Hashirama looking right back at him. Madara looked at the both of them. Tell me! He demanded. I have a right to know, don't I?   
                   Madara, Hashirama began. The thing is.........  
            There cliffhanger. This must get a lot of comments and ideas. Tune in again next time. Love from your author. FYI I typed from chapters 1-4 with a phone so I'm trying my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and be polite. I'm getting a hang of it.


	5. Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quarel between two brothers leads Madara to uncover the truth and he's not pleased.

   The thing is ... Hashirama was about to say, but was cut off. Nothing, Tobirama interrupted. You just suffered a hit to the head and now you are acting all crazy. I'm acting crazy?! Madara yelled. You guys are the ones acting weird. I don't even know why it's your business. I asked Hashirama not you.   
          Hashirama could see that Tobirama was taken back by Madara's reply. Hashirama sighed. The thing is what do you actually want to hear? Hashirama asked. Madara looked at him confused. Not really knowing what to say.   
           Hashirama sighed. Madara clearly you are not in the right state of mind. Please go home. But Hashirama, he tried to protest. Don't fight me on this. Please go home, he said. Madara sighed. He looked into Tobirama's eyes. For a while he just kept staring until he broke out of whatever trance he was in and walked out.  
            Why can't you just leave this matter alone? Tobirama asked. Is it because you lost your chance with him now you just want to see your baby brother accomplish what you didn't. Now you're just taking your anger out on me.  
                I'm tired of this. I'm going to lie down. You can't run away from this Tobirama. He will find out and when he does, get ready to face the consequences. That is if he finds out, Tobirama said sliding the door to his room open. That is why all of you are keeping quiet.  
                 You were happy just a few weeks ago. You were in love. You want to tell me you are just going to throw that away? After what you two fought for? Is that it? Tobirama turned around and looked Hashirama in the eye. Yes, he said sliding his door open and stepping in.   
                    Madara's POV   
              As soon as I got home I laid on my bed and sighed. Something was going on and no-one not even his brother wanted to tell him. Hashirama and Tobirama never quarelled seriously so what was wrong. His head was killing him.   
            He had been getting headaches a lot recently. Ever since he hit his head. Maybe he needed to have his brain looked at. Whatever was happening, he was going to find out. Nothing was going to stop him.   
                Madara opened his eyes and he was in a field. He got up and looked round. It was beautiful. The grass was so green and there were beautiful roses and tulips in a different section. He looked far ahead and he saw someone not to far from where he was. This was another dream maybe this would give him a clue.  
                 He walked slowly to where the person was. When he got closer, he saw that this person was actually him and he wasn't alone. There was someone else with him. The problem was that he couldn't see the person's face. Madara opened his eyes in frustration.  
                This needed to end. Days had turned into weeks and weeks had turned into months. During that time he had still been having those dreams. The same dream that he still couldn't see the face of his presumed lover.   
               The dreams were getting more realistic and more steamy. He had awoken from many dreams where he and his lover where connected, but he felt it and he knew the relationship wasn't based on physical attraction. It was something deeper. But he wasn't complaining though. He knew he was in the highest state of ecstasy. He could see and feel everything apart from his lover's face.   
              The dreams weren't the only thing in his mind though. A certain white haired Senju was also on his mind. Anytime he looked at Tobirama, he would feel all warm inside. Well he always pushed that aside. He had a lover to find.   
              He was in a meeting with Hashirama and other clan heads and his eyes fell on Tobirama. As soon as he did this, an image of Tobirama smiling flashed in his head. He abruptly sat straight earning himself curious glances from some of the clan heads.   
                 What just happened? The bleached bastard never smiled. How and why did that image pop up in his head. He then started hearing bells and his head began to bang. Madara massaged his temples, but that only made things worse. He rest his head on the table and this time all eyes were on him.   
                             Normal POV   
                 Madara, are you okay? Hashirama asked. Said Uchiha didn't even register what he was saying. He raised his head this time standing up and pressing his two hands against it by the side. He began to hyperventilate. Hashirama was by his side in an instant. Meeting adjourned, he said. Madara fell on the floor. Even his vision all blurry, he was still looking at Tobirama. A lot of images began to flash in his head at an alarming rate.  
                Madara was blacking out. Control your breathing Madara, he said. Take deep breaths, he tried calming him down. Madara's eyes closed and Tobirama stood up. What's wrong with him? He asked. Now you care? Hashirama asked.  
              Anija, he said. Please just tell me. To be honest I don't know. He fainted and we just have to wait for him to wake up. Well he was holding his head. Are you sure there was no damage to his brain? Tobirama asked. I'm sure, he said. Hashirama carried him to the hospital and laid him on the bed.   
                  I'll stay with him, he said. Hashirama looked at him. As Hokage I can't leave my duties. I'll instruct a doctor to check on him. Hashirama had already walked to the door. Tobirama a lot of time has gone. I think this headache is somehow linked to you.   
                 You can't still tell me you're scared. When he wakes up you know what to do. Hashirama, he said. We've been over this. It's in the past let's just forget about it. Okay? Hashirama sighed. I'll go inform the doctor.  
                 Tobirama sat down on a chair by the bed and looked at him and smiled. He ran his fingers through Madara's hair. Please wake up. Madara was in that same field. He was lying down on a mat when he felt a body beside him. He turned and to his greatest surprise it was Tobirama.  
             Senju! He yelled. What are you doing here? He asked obviously surprised. Tobirama sighed. It's your mind. You've been thinking about me and that's why I'm here. Oh, Madara said.  
              Madara sighed and closed his eyes. What's wrong? He asked. My mind is just a mess, he replied. I've been getting this kind of dreams and they're weird. Tobirama hummed. Is that why you thought of me a lot before you fainted? He asked.  
               I don't know, he said irritated. You tell me. Tobirama smiled and Madara froze. It's your mind Madara. So you just want to find out what the dreams mean? Tobirama asked. Are you sure they are dreams or they are memories.  
                What do you mean? Madara asked. I'm just a part of you imagination. I'm just asking you the questions you're scared to ask yourself. Why are you having those dreams? Why are you thinking of Tobirama so much? Why do you feel warm when you see him?   
                The world around them began to flicker. It was a cool afternoon but it began to change like someone playing with a bulb. Tobirama looked at Madara and he was holding his head groaning. That's it Madara! Tobirama said holding his arms. Remember! Remember!   
             Everything all the memories began to play in the sky. Every single one till the day of the accident. Tobirama sighed. Madara was still groaning and holding his head. He heard Madara mumble something. What was that? Tobirama asked. I remember.  
              I remember everything. All the dreams actually happened. The memories began to play again, but the other person he still couldn't see. Madara stared at him. What? Tobirama asked. I still can't remember who my lover is. Tobirama smiled. It's okay though. You asked me a question before. Why I'm thinking of you so much. Well the reason is because I love you, he said as he sealed their lips.   
                 Madara paused mid kiss as his sharingan spun to life. It kept spinning. He pushed Tobirama away and stared in utter disbelief. What? Tobirama asked. All this time, he says to himself. All that time, he said standing up. You knew!!! He growled.  
                I don't understand. What are you saying. Don't you dare lie! He warned. It makes sense now. All this time they had just been lying to me all of them. How dare they? What are you saying? Tobirama asked.  
                 Madara walked towards him and squeezed his jaws. I'm saying I remember everything. And now I need my answers from everyone. Most especially Senju Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want your honest opinion. Tell me if this is good or not?


	6. Don't Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara needs his answers and he needs them now.

Tobirama's POV   
           I sat down watching Madara who had been asleep for hours. I wonder what's going on in your head? He asked himself. If only you could see mine. He drew his chair closer to the bed. He had been trying to ignore that feeling eating away at his heart, but he couldn't do it. That stupid feeling he ignored for months that constantly hovered above him. Guilt.  
          He had to do what he had done. There was no other way. Madara was going to make a stupid decision all because of one emotion. Love. That would have been very stupid.  
                    Flashback   
          What did you just say? Tobirama asked. He spent a whole two minutes before asking that question. Maybe he wasn't hearing right. There was no way... I said can I take you to dinner, Madara cut his thinking short.   
            If this is some kind of joke, I am not amused. It isn't, Madara reassured him. He tried releasing in case it was a gengutsu, but it wasn't. Honestly Tobirama!! Can't a guy like me ask you out. Tobirama quirked his brow. Knowing you no, he replied. He saw how Madara's mouth fell and how his brows went past his forehead.  
                It's not my fault. The two of us don't have the best relationship. We're not even friends. So are you saying no? Madara asked. I just want to clarify if I said no, Tobirama said curiosly. Well it'd kind of bad.   
                I went all out. I mean I went out of my way to ask you. Everyone knows I'm not patient and I "tend" to lash out all the time. Well now I'm not even yelling and I'm not throwing insults or trying to kill you. I'm actually calm and have been practicing non stop on how to ask you. Madara bowed his head.  
               That was really something, Tobirama thought. He wanted to say no. He really did, but unfortunately he has a heart and Madara was behaving like a child. Don't be a whiner, he sighed. I'll go with you, he said.  
             Madara looked surprised. Are you serious? He asked. I was expecting you to say no, he said looking like a confused puppy. You weren't the only one, Tobirama mumbled. Great!! Madara yelled in victory. It's a date, he said. Don't push your luck! Tobirama growled. You won't regret it, he said running out of the office. Nothing good was going to come of this.   
            Later that evening, Madara took him to a restaurant in the Akimichi district. They were getting a lot of weird looks. A lot of people don't have anything better to do, Tobirama thought.  
            That night, it was in a way interesting. They didn't talk about business, but about different things. More about themselves than business. Madara walked him to his house totally ignoring the dirty looks from the Senju.   
            So can we do this again? Madara asked. And this time can it be a date. Tobirama hummed thoughtfully. Well tonight wasn't horrible. Okay, he said. He watched as Madara skipped away with his head in the clouds.  
             Tobirama sighed. What did I just do? He asked burying his face in in his palms. I hope I'm not going to have regrets later.   
               Time-skip  
        Tobirama was in Hashirama's study. He was enjoying the peace and quiet, when he felt the happy and active chakra of his brother. Hashirama kicked the door open. Tobirama! Hashirama's loud voice yelled. Are the rumours true? He asked dragging him by the front collar of his yukata.   
            You always had a knack of getting caught in gossip. By the way Hashirama I don't care to know. But it's about you, he said losing the playfulness in his voice. Are you with Madara? He asked.  
              Tobirama hadn't given it any thought. Were he and Madara a thing? He had never thought about it. They had gone on many dates so one could say that. I think the villagers should mind their business.   
               So is it true? Hashirama asked. I think so, he said. Has he...done? Tobirama looked at him weird. You know the stuff. What stuff?   Tobirama asked. You know has he...did he...the thing...with you. Make sense Hashirama!!  
                 Has he taken you to bed. Taken me to bed? Tobirama asked tilting his head in confusion. Tobirama's cheeks turned pink instantly. Why would you ask me that? That is private. Sorry, Hashirama said raising his hands in defense. I'm just asking if he had seen it.   
             Tobirama sighed. You know that you have to tell him one day. He hadn't thought that far. Don't worry Hashirama I'll take care of it. You know if he hurt you I can handle him, he said. There's no need for that, he said. I can handle it.   
              That same night, he and Madara went out. After dinner Madara wanted to walk him home. They were at his front door, and he was about to go inside, when Madara held him by his arm. What is it? Tobirama asked.  
                It's nothing, Madara said. I'm...it's just...oh forget it. He sighed and pulled him in close for a kiss. Tobirama tensed at first, but he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms round Madara's neck and kissed back.  
                 It started with just moving of lips very innocent, until Madara involved his tongue. The only reason they parted was so they could breathe. Tobirama's lip were already swollen from kissing and were now pink. Tobirama licked his bottom lip. Goodnight Madara, he said and closed his door slowly not breaking eye contact with Madara.  
             Time-Skip  
      As their relationship progressed, so did the gossip and the rumors. None of the clans agreed with their relationship. He didn't care what they were saying about him. He had heard a lot growing up. First was his skin color and then there was his other problem. He hated what they said about Madara. They had made peace now so why not let go. He and Hashirama had lost loved ones too.   
            Now he sat in a private onesen. Hashirama had one installed in each of their houses. He just wanted to forget everything. He then felt Madara's chakra. He stood up quickly and grabbed a towel. Of all times for him to visit.  
             He rushed into his room. As soon as he entered, he heard his front door open. Tobirama! Madara yelled. Where are you? Tobirama quickly put on his shirt and walked outside. Why are you yelling? Tobirama asked. I am because I'm excited to see my love.  
               Tobirama only sighed. What just happened? Madara asked. You didn't roll your eyes or insult me. What's wrong? He asked.Tobirama sat on a futon. You heard, didn't you? It's hard not for one not to.   
                You shouldn't listen to them. I don't care what they say about me, he said. I'm used to it. It's what they say about you. It's hurtful even from your own kinsman. Madara sat on the futon by his side. I don't care what they say either.  
                If they have the guts, they should come and say it to my face. Peace took time and that's how it's going to be for a relationship with a Senju and an Uchiha. Do your clan elders approve? Tobirama asked. You are clan head after all.   
              They want me to get married. They gave me two options. If I don't leave you, I won't be clan head. If I leave you I have to get married and that's the only way I'll be clan head.   
               Then let's end it, Tobirama said calmly. Madara quirked his brow. In a relationship, Two people have to make decisions. I don't want to end things with you, Madara said with a smile. I love you and I would give up my post just to be with you. I'm being honest.  
               You would give up all that, all you've fought for, for me? He asked with blown pupils. You are the most important thing in my life now. I don't want to lose you. I want to marry you and be by your side till the end.   
               Tobirama didn't know what to say. I swear all you Uchiha's are just so emotional, he said looking away. He looked back at Madara and hugged him. Never in his life would he had thought he would have found love. But love found him in the form of a love stricken fool.   
              As a Ninja you didn't need love or other emotions. They just slow you down. And the more you have emotions the more they make you weak because you won't be able to handle their loss and it could lead to death.  
               He built walls around himself and didn't show emotions making the village think he was heartless. Madara tore down those walls one by one. He was in love.  
                They sat there just hugging  eachother. Comforting each other. Tobirama kissed him with so much love. Madara smirked and kissed back getting comfortable above him.   
                Madara made him lay down and he continued kissing him. Tobirama pulled him close and pressed against him. He could feel Madara's arousal that was when he remembered a very important detail. He tried to say it, but Madara's touch and kisses were making him go crazy.   
            He ran his fingers through Madara's hair. That was when Madara  kneed him in his genital. He gasped and yelled "stop". Madara had a confused face. What happened? He asked. Tobirama was panting. There's something about me you don't know.  
              You have to understand I was born like that. It wasn't only my albinism I was judged for growing up. What is it? Madara asked. I don't have  what you have, he blurted out. Meaning? Tobirama used his knee to press against his arousal. That, he said.   
              I understand if you want to stop, he said. Madara was shocked. So you're a female? He asked. No, he replied. I'm a guy just a different genital (I don't know the condition it's called forgive me) I believe it's intersex. And you're telling me this now, Madara said. I'm sorry, he said.  
           Tobirama hugged him. I'm sorry,  he whispered in a very low and seductive voice. I love you, he said as he licked his ear. He ground his lower half against him. Forgive me, he whispered. Madara smirked and continued.  
             Normal POV   
         No matter what Tobirama could never forget that night and the other many times after that. Madara was a sex god. Tobirama had to cross his legs because of the feeling he was having now. Just from thinking. Is that how much he has an effect on you.  
         Tobirama sighed and got up. He looked outside the window. It was already sunset. He looked at Madara and held his hand. Madara if you can hear me I want you to get up now. This isn't you. You are stronger than this so please wake up. Madara! He yelled. Nothing. Madara!! Still nothing. Madara!!!   
               Madara's POV   
        I was glaring at the dream Tobirama who was looking back at me unfazed. Why didn't you tell me? I asked. Excuse me. I'm in your head. You should ask Tobirama that. Suddenly I heard a voice and everywhere began to turn white. What's happening? Madara asked. Who's calling me?  That voice sounds familiar.  
              I felt a hand in mine and I squeezed it on instinct. I heard someone gasp and the hand was trying to pull away. I held on harder. When I opened my eyes I saw red. I was looking into red eyes.   
               Those red eyes belonged to none other than Tobirama. He had an annoyed face. Uchiha...Shut up! Madara cut him off. He grabbed Tobirama and pulled him onto him and quickly switched their positions.  
            Now tell me Tobirama why you hid everything from me. What are you talking... Don't lie Tobirama. Don't make it worse than you already have. Let go of me Madara! Tobirama said. Let go! He yelled kicking him off and running outside. Tobirama! Madara yelled. Don't run away!!!   
             When he got outside there was no sign of Tobirama. Madara, he heard Hashirama call him. Madara glared at him with his sharingan. Why did you go with it?! Why did you all go with it?!  Madara yelled. I can't tell you that Madara. You have to go to him. I still haven't forgiven all of you, Madara said breaking of into a run.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    I know it's long but it was worth it. I had to clear everything up and made sure you guys understood. Please comment.  
>                
>             


	7. Don't Run Away (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets hot between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There just three more chapters before this is done. I realized that this fic is kind of angsty. I suggest listening to The Weekend, "Hurt you" while reading this. It'll seem like an AMV playing in your head, but sad. Please comment and thanks for reading.  
> Xoxo to all my yaoi fangirls and boys from Stephanie. I ♥ you guys.

Tobirama POV  
The last thing I remember hearing before I ran off like the coward I am was, "Don't run away". I pushed past all the nurses and nearly knocked Hashirama down. I couldn't bring myself to use the hirashin. I wasn't able to run fast like the fast shinobi I am. I just felt weak, but I couldn't stop my legs from moving in the dark forest.  
I could feel his hot chakra signature behind me. My legs couldn't go any further and he soon came crashing down face first on the ground. Madara got over him in an instant.   
Would it be a good time to play possum? He asked himself. Madara flipped him over not too friendly. Madara grabbed his wrists and pinned them by each side of his head.  
His sharingan was activated and looked menacing. Madara looked at him straight in his eyes. All my memories, he began. Are coming back. It's playing in my head like a puppet show. Why did all of you not say anything, he said squeezing his wrists.  
Tobirama looked at him not showing any emotion as usual. He saw the look in his eyes. He saw the look of pain and anger in his eyes. He hesitated for a moment, but he shook his head and continued.  
It was a mistake, Tobirama deadpanned. Madara's pupils went wide. No-one accepted it and we were just kidding ourselves. Can you believe it? An Uchiha and a Senju. It will be the biggest joke in all of history.   
But you enjoyed it. You were happy, weren't you? Madara asked. You told me yourself. Answer me Tobirama! He yelled. That was only a phase. Seriously Madara? He smirked. You were going to leave your clan just for me. You're a bigger idiot than I thought.  
Madara's POV   
Lies! His mind yelled. He wanted to believe that voice, but the way Tobirama said it made him dismiss that voice. He let go of Tobirama's wrist. Tobirama sighed and sat up and rest his back against a tree.  
It still wouldn't have hurt if you told me. Are you so selfish? That you couldn't tell me. It's not only one person that is in a relationship. It's two people! He yelled. Correction! It's two people that were in a relationship. You can't just end us like that! He yelled making his way to him. I can, Tobirama said in a smug voice. And I just did.   
Madara's sharingan spun. I bet it's that Batousi. Don't bring him into this! Why? Scared I'll hurt your boyfriend, he said getting down to his level. He's not my boyfriend, Tobirama growled. You're right, he said gripping his chin. They just kept staring into eachother's eyes. I am, he whispered.  
Tobirama tried to turn his face away, but Madara didn't let him. Just stop before... Before what? Madara asked. He leaned closer and sealed their lips together. He felt how Tobirama was trying to push him away. He was a strong ninja, so they knew he could easily push him away. But he knew that Tobirama wouldn't.  
Normal POV  
Madara wrapped his arms around Tobirama's waist lifting him up a little. Spread your legs for me, he whispered in a low voice. Tobirama did that obediently and Madara smiled. Some things never change, he thought.  
He continued kissing him. He missed him a lot and he was going to prove it physically. Even if he lost his memory he still felt a strong pull towards Tobirama and nothing was going to keep him away. Not even Tobirama.  
He lifted Tobirama's shirt slowly and he saw how the cold air had effect on Tobirama because he shuddered a little. He licked his lips a little and kissed a soft pink nipple. Tobirama arched his back into it. Madara bit it softly and began to suck on it with his teeth and still continued licking it making Tobirama moan uncontrollably. He left that one when it was hard and went to the other one giving it the same treatment.  
He brought Tobirama down a little and began to grind against Madara's erection. Wasn't this someone that wanted to break up minutes ago? Was he that good? He gave a pat on the back mentally of course.  
Tobirama was becoming fast. He stopped him quickly. He didn't want to come yet. He pulled down his pants and underwear. He pulled Tobirama's pants down with his underwear soaked with his discharge. He really missed this. All of it.   
He was filled with a type of pride that only him would get to do this with Tobirama. Only him would get to see him like this and no Batousi was going to ruin that. He pushed a finger in and brought it back out slowly.  
That made Tobirama go crazy. He was clutching to Madara's shoulders before, but as Madara did that he wrapped his arms around his neck and whimpered in his ear. He continued with that motion and added another finger.  
Ahhh! Madara! Tobirama moaned breathlessly. Madara got on his knees and aligned his cock to his pussy lips. He rubbed against it teasingly. So beautiful, Madara whispered. He pushed into him. Tobirama gasped and hugged him tighter.  
There were no need for words because he knew Tobirama wasn't going to say anything. He pulled out and pushed in again. He found a rhythm and began moving at a slow but steady pace.  
Tobirama still hadn't looked him in the eye. The forest was quiet. The only thing that could be heard were Tobirama's moans and sound of skin slapping against skin and the occasional wet squelchy sounds.  
His lips went to Tobirama's clavicle and began kissing him and giving him love bites. Tobirama gasped suddenly and clawed Madara's shoulder blades. He had hit the g-spot. Madara took a deep breath and his hips began to move.   
Tobirama had lost his train of thought and was now a moaning mess. He was loud, but he didn't care if anyone would find them like this. Tobirama was his.   
Madara began to move his hips like a dog in a rut. Madara put his arms behind his knees lifting him higher and continued the assault on his pussy. Hitting the g-spot dead on. Madara!!! Yes...ye...Mada...Ahh! I can't, please...sto...... Madara silenced him with a kiss.  
Just a few more thrusts and they were brought to their peak. Madara moaned as he came inside him and Tobirama squirted uncontrollably all the while moaning Madara's name.   
Tobirama didn't let go of him after. They just stayed in their normal position and were both panting in each other's ear. Tobirama looked him in the eye. What is It? Madara asked looking smug. Tobirama didn't say anything. This shouldn't have happened, Tobirama said. Why not? Madara asked. We both like it and we never had any problem before. Didn't you say I was a sex god? Madara asked.  
If I made a mistake Tobirama we can fix it. I beg you, he said holding his hand and kissing him on the back of his palm. He kissed the pulse on his wrist and was coming in for a kiss. Tobirama turned his face to the side, but that didn't stop him.   
He kissed Tobirama's neck and got onto the ground with Tobirama on top him. Holding him by his wrists so he wouldn't escape.   
Time-Skip   
Now Tobirama's pants lay on the ground forgotten for the now. He now currently straddled Madara's hips and his upper half was bent forward kissing him. Madara's hands were rubbing his ass cheeks. He could feel Madara's fourth erection against his ass. He knew he had to stop, but he just couldn't get enough.  
Tobirama used two fingers to open up more for Madara as he pushed in. Tobirama took a deep breath, before he began to bounce on Madara's cock.   
Madara grabbed him by his hips and began to push into him frantically. Tobirama met him in each of his thrusts. They kept going at it like bunnies. Every hit to his prostate was magic. Tobirama balanceed himself on Madara's chest getting lost in those black eyes and like that it was all over. Tobirama fell onto him trying to catch his breath.  
Madara kept rubbing soothing circles on his back and occasionally groping his ass. Madara sat up still holding him. He kissed him on his head. So do you want to go back to my place? That one question just ruined everything. Tobirama just remembered none of this was okay.   
He pushed Madara away and got up. He put on his pants like Madara wasn't there. Like they had not had four rounds of sex. As he put it on, Madara pushed him against a tree.  
This can't work out, Tobirama said looking away. Madara sighed deeply and buried his face in his palms. Did I do anything wrong? Madara asked. It's not you Madara. It just wasn't meant to be. But you never cared about what they said!! I lied Madara! I was always lying. It's not a hard thing to do.  
Madara groaned and walked away clenching his fists and then throwing his hands in the air. Tobirama just sighed and proceeded to walk away.  
I don't know why you're lying Tobirama. Like you said it's not a hard thing to do. Maybe you need time to sort out whatever is wrong with you. I won't push you or anything. I'll give you space I won't say anything. When you come back to your senses and stop acting like a coward and a completely different person, you know where to find me.   
Tobirama tried to act like Madara's little speech didn't affect him, but it did. He wasn't acting like himself. He was acting like a coward. Could he face him now and explain his actions were out of love or he would just walk away.  
Tobirama looked back at him and continued walking, his arm was grabbed. Even though I don't understand you right now and you're running away from me. But that still doesn't change my feelings. I love you Tobirama. Now and always, he said leaning in for a kiss. Fortunately Tobirama didn't pull away.  
Tobirama took a step back and looked away. He couldn't look Madara in the eyes. He felt guilty. How could Madara still love him after everything? He turned around and did the only thing he was good at. Running away. Madara sighed and headed home. Izuna had a lot of explaining to do.


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama needs to decide. In the meantime Madara busies himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys hope you took my advice and listened to the music. Anyway this  story will soon be done, so I just wanted to ask if I should continue with Madatobi or do other couples. I've been talking with someone and I've been given some good ideas. I think I should give this a sad ending because of "Hurt you".

Tobirama's POV   
          True to his words Madara didn't confront him. It took three days for him before he could come to work and he still couldn't bring himself to face Madara. They had passed by each other some times, but hadn't even glanced at each other. He hated to admit it, but he missed Madara.  
            Even when he heard about the accident. He felt his world crumble when Madara asked Hashirama why he would help him. He needed to decide now what he wanted or else he could end up losing Madara forever.  
           He felt dizzy all of a sudden. He rest on the wall in the hallway. What was happening? He felt nauseous after the dizziness stopped. He didn't feel nauseous, he actually wanted to puke. He was at the window in a matter of seconds emptying his stomach contents.  
              He felt a warm chakra approaching him. Hashirama, he said turning his neck. Are you feeling okay? He asked concerned for his baby brother. No, he replied running his fingers through his hair. Tobirama, you know what forget about all that. No matter the decision you make, I'm always here to support you. Thanks Hashirama, he said. Let's go for a stroll. He knew this was just a way from Hashirama to skip out on his duties, but he couldn't care less.   
                Madara's POV   
        When Madara got home, Izuna was seated on the front porch looking up at the sky. So you got your memory  back? He asked with a nervous smile. Madara's brow twitched in annoyance.   
             Time-Skip   
        Izuna was rubbing his head where Madara had hit him. It's not my fault alright, he said in pain. Tobirama told you to keep quiet. You chose your best friend over your brother. I'm dissapointed, he said sitting down by him.   
         It wasn't Tobirama who convinced me okay! Then who did?! He demanded. It was Hashirama. My day just keeps getting better and better, he said. First my boyfriend, then my brother and now my best friend. Kami! He yelled.  
          Why did Hashirama tell you not to say anything. Tobirama didn't come to me because he knew I wouldn't agree. He knew I would keep quiet if no-one said anything. Madara growled. Up to a point, he added. Hashirama came to meet me and told me your brain wouldn't be able to handle that big news because of the amnesia and your enmity towards Tobirama.  
               He said if anyone said anything you could get serious brain damage and it could lead to death. So you could say we did it out of love, he said. Why do I feel like you're leaving out something. Izuna looked at him. Some thing's are meant to be left out. Goodnight Madara, he said as he made his way into the house.  
                   The next day early in the morning, he went straight to the Hokage tower and burst into Hashirama's office. Hashirama was there sitting on his chair doing paperwork. He glanced up at Madara and smiled. Good to have you back, he said.  
                     Don't try getting to familiar, he said. I'm still mad at you. But Madara, he whined. It was for your own good. No matter what I will not be held responsible for your death. Did Tobirama know about my brain problem? He knew, but I told him later. So he had already decided he wasn't going to tell me and used my condition as an excuse.   
                Don't blame him Madara, Hashirama comforted. He was thinking about you. He should stop thinking! Madara yelled. He should stop thinking about me and start thinking about himself and what he wants.  
                 Hashirama sighed. What you guys need is some time apart so you don't kill each other and destroy the village. Just let Tobirama decide. And if you truly love him like you say you do, you'll wait and respect his decision when he makes it. Fine, Madara said.  
                    Present time  
              Madara was about to enter his office, when he heard someone chuckle. Only one person had that dark princely chuckle. He turned and he saw Han. He was smirking and his arms were crossed resting against the wall with a leg behind. Looks like you remember, he said with a pout. His full pink lips.  
               Why are you concerned? He asked. I'm not, he said. I just came to tell you to your face that Tobirama won't be taking you back. Madara's hand was currently on the doorknob squeezing it. Anyway, he said coming closer. You'll get to watch up close as I make Tobirama fall for me.  
                 Han chuckled and then he walked away. See you around Uchiha, he said in a mocking tone. You both knew it wasn't going to last so why pursue him any further. If you really love him, you'll let him go.   
                 Tobirama's POV   
       I sat with Hashirama on a log in the forest. He was currently stuffing his face with cookies. Normally I don't care for sweets, but with the situation at hand I had to. So what are you going to do? Hashirama asked me.   
          Same thing you did obviously, he said. Tobirama you know why I did that. I'm clan head and I have to set an example by following the advice of the elders. You know they would think less of me and put another person in charge. They actually would.   
              Just do what your heart tells you. What if my heart is telling me to break up? Tobirama asked. It's still your choice and Madara will accept it.  Hashirama you should know what I said that day I didn't mean it. About what? Hashirama asked with a smile. When I told you that you lost your chance and you want to see me accomplish what you didn't. Hashirama got up. No need to be sorry. You were right and I do want to see you accomplish what I'm sure I can't. Love.   
                We should get back to the office. Can we walk? Tobirama asked. I'm not feeling to well and it will help me in thinking. Anything you want to do Tobirama, he said.  
                 The walk back was calm and satisfying. I began to reminisce about all the good and bad times we had together all the promises they made each other. Then I realized I just couldn't let all that go. I smiled, but it quickly left my face so that Hashirama wouldn't know.  
             They made their way up the stairs to their office when he felt a wild chakra flare. He held Hashirama back and at that moment, a blue skeletal hand burst through a door pinning someone against the wall. Madara! Female voices yelled. I watched as Madara walked out sharingan activated and looking so pissed.   
             Amaterasu covered the door way blocking whoever was inside from escaping. Hashirama do something, Tobirama said with slight unease. I've only seen Madara on the battlefield like this. To stop him is going to be hard.   
                  Normal POV   
        I looked at my victim Han. What will I do? I thought. Maybe finally killing you will give me peace of mind. The Susano hand squeezed Han and blood was coming out of his mouth.  
          Madara! Hashirama yelled. What are you doing. You can't fight him. If you do so you can cause another war. I looked at Hashirama. Then one by one I'll kill each and every one of them. Tobirama couldn't bring himself to say anything. This was his fault partly.   
            Just let go of it and we can work something out. Madara stopped squeezing. He released Han and he slid to the floor lifeless. Anyway I'm done with him.  
            He had walked up to them and was about to walk past, when Tobirama grabbed his arm. What is it?  Madara asked facing him fully. I want to tell you I've made my decision. And what is that Madara asked leaning close. You are such a nuisance, a voice growled.  
                The three of them turned. Han was standing with one eye pink and the other eye was covered by his bang. How dare you, you Uchiha! Han yelled. And they call the Batousi's animals. This isn't time to be nice, is it?   
                 You two may want to leave the way. Han weaved hand signs. Wind style wind bullets. Tobirama held the two of them and hirashined to the training field. They barely had two seconds because Han appeared.   
                     I want to kill you so bad Uchiha. He held out his sword. You two should stay out of this. You two are really going to fight? Tobirama asked. That spoilt Prince should be put in his place.  
               Hashirama and Tobirama took to the trees to come up with a way to make them see reason. Obviously they just wanted to kill each other.   
                 They both stood there then they jumped towards each other attacking. Swinging their weapons back and forth. Han trying to stab him  and Madara trying to blast him with his gunabi.   
                   The training grounds were getting fried and all the trees were getting cut. Madara could get sliced in half or get beheaded with Han's wind.   
                  3rd's Person's POV  
         Han and Madara's fight wasn't balanced out. Madara was fire and Han was air. Air makes fire stronger, and pushing Madara's fire back wasn't easy. It was time to go on the offence.  
             He threw his sword up and ran towards Madara. His fist making contact with Madara's stomach. Madara went back going through three trees. Madara had the wind knocked out of him.   
              This wasn't time for him to be weak. He stood up and made hand signs for the fire style. He shot a massive fire ball. Fry you weakling. When he stood up he wasn't expecting to hear grass cutting. He activated his sharingan and saw Han spinning towards him with his hands together as if saying a prayer.  
                 No, Tobirama gasped. The hit was a killing move. Han had used this move a lot in the warring era. He took a lot of lives. Senju, Uchiha and Hogomaro clan alike. Han would spin and literally enter you cutting through you. Cutting through skin bones and organs and coming out through the end.   
                 Madara coughed out blood. Han had a crazy look in his eyes. What is this? He asked. Madara held his two hands stopping him mid attack. Han's hand only pierced him only piercing his skin and it wasn't that deep. I didn't even reach a tissue.  
                   Madara pushed his hand out. Madara looked him in the eye. Han froze and his hand dropped to his side like a puppet. Madara sighed. I should just leave you to die in the gengutsu.  
             Tobirama jumped down from the tree. He ran towards Madara. Are you okay? He asked in a calm tone. Yeah it's just a scratch. It's not just a scratch. His fingers went through you.  Don't worry about that, Madara said. Hashirama will heal you.   
              Hashirama jumped from the tree. Watch out! He warned. The warning was to late though. Han had buried his sword halfway through Madara the head sticking out. Han chuckled darkly. Madara, he whispered. Your oh so precious sharingan can't work on me. Madara hunched forward and coughed blood on Tobirama's face.  
                 Tobirama looked Han in the eye and he was looking into the sharingan. Get out of the way Tobirama, Madara said. Han punched him in the back and Madara went flying taking Tobirama with him. Luckily Tobirama was able to hirashin  them and get them on their feet.  
               Hashirama was trying to hold Han with his wood style, but Han's wind was able to cut through them and send Hashirama flying. Madara! Han yelled. Come out and face me like a man. One by one all you Uchiha will fall until there's no-one left.   
                Madara clenched his fists. You're not going out there, are you? It's better I end this. What do you intend to prove? Madara asked. Strong wind blew past them cutting some trees. Madara was now above him with tears and blood flowing freely.  
                 I love you Tobirama, he said. You two are fighting over me?!  Tobirama yelled. It's not what we're fighting over. Han has had it coming anyway. If I win this fight, it'll prove I can protect you and I'm better for you and hopefully Han will get it through his thick skull. You don't have to prove anything Madara, he said caressing his cheek.  
                 Madara! Han yelled. I have to go, he said. No! He tried to pull him back, but Madara was already up and running. Found you! Han yelled running towards him. Madara ran towards him. Gunabi in his hand and sword in Han's hand.   
                 Tobirama watched everything happen in slow motion. His feet moved quick and was heading to the middle where he would stop it.   
          Madara gasped and Han eyes went wide. I can't stop, Han thought. Damn it Tobirama, Madara thought. Tobirama got in between them and weaved hand signs. Water style water dragon! He yelled.  
           The dragon formed from the water in the atmosphere and it was so massive. It swallowed Madara and Han and spat them out to opposite directions. The dragon evaporated. Why am I so tired?  
                Tobirama!!! He heard Hashirama yelled. The last thing he saw was Hashirama running towards him, then three people intercepting him. He fell on his side and his eyes closed.  
                 Time-Skip  
            Hashirama sighed. He sat in the lobby with Han and Madara and Han's sisters. I'm sorry, Madara and Han apologized to Hashirama. Three growls were heard.   
             He looked at Han's sisters. I'm sorry Madara said to them. Now apologize to each other, Hashirama said. Sorry, they both said looking away. It's alright, the eldest of the four of them said. But if you attack my brother again or use your amaterasu on us again. I'll end you, she said.  
              She grabbed her brother by His collar and left the hospital. Hashirama looked at Madara. Luckily your injuries aren't life threatening. I suggest you go home and rest. But I want to be here when he wakes up. Madara you said you'd give him space, Hashirama reminded him. Just go home and rest. You'll see him later.   
                Hashirama was in the hospital till late in the evening. Izuna came at that time. How are you Hashirama? He asked. I'm okay, he said. Just tired. Our siblings will be the death of me, he said standing up. Do you want to see Tobirama? He asked.  
                  Madara begged me to come and check on him. I think he should be awake now. Let's go! He chirped happily. They made their way up the stairs and towards Tobirama's room. When they opened the door, Tobirama wasn't there.   
                    My goodness! He exclaimed. Where is he?! Izuna sound the alarm. Calm down Hashirama! Izuna said grabbing him by his shoulders. Tobirama is okay. You know where he Is? Yes, he replied. Then why are you here? He asked.  
                  You know why I'm here, he said. I already told you why it can't happen, he said holding his hands. So you're just going to throw away your happiness because of your elders. It's my duty, he said. Forget about others for once and think about yourself. Decide for yourself what you want.  
                I love you Hashirama, he said  as he kissed him. I love you too, Hashirama said with a smile and we can make it work. Good, he said starting to undress. Wait! You want to do it here?! Yes, he replied. I want you know.  
               Madara now laid content with  Tobirama ontop him playing with his hair, while he rubbed soothing circles on his back. Do you remember what you told me before you left for your mission? Tobirama asked. No what was that?  
              You asked me if  I would marry you and I said after the mission  I would give you your answer. So what are you saying? Madara asked. I'm saying yes I will marry you, he said burying his face in Madara's neck.   
                 Really? He asked sitting up. Yes, he said balancing himself on Madara's chest. And again I'm sorry for not telling you. Don't worry about it, he said. And this time they are all going to accept it. Madara kissed him deeply. Let's go another round. Tobirama rolled his eyes, but didn't complain when he switched their positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I might have made Tobirama act like a bitch. And by bitch I mean Sakura when she got in between Sasuke and Naruto in that fight on the hospital. Just two more chapters till I'm done


	9. Good news or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to end well or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peps it's me Steph I just wanna tell you I appreciate you taking your time reading. I promise my next work will be better than this. It's going to be a sebaclaude. I have a weird thing for violence and rape and uke's you can't blame me. Blame yaoi. Anyway this is the last chapter kinda

After the whole drama clearing up things went back to normal. Madara and Tobirama were back together. Izuna and Hashirama started going out. Madara made it clear to the elders that it was Tobirama or no-one else. And if they didn't like it they could rule the clan themselves.   
                That act of standing up to the elders did something. Not only did they accept his decision, but he also opened opportunities for his kin. It looked like they had been pinning for Senju's the whole time. Their talk was just out of jealousy that Madara could do it and they couldn't.  
                Things couldn't get better than that. Uchiha's and Senju's were finally getting along. He and his brother were happy and were with the love of their life's.  
                Madara's POV   
         I decided to go to the office early, opening my door I saw the person I never wanted to see. Han's eldest sister. Jubei the most heartless person he had ever seen. On and off battlefield. He sighed tiredly. What do you want? He asked walking to his chair.   
            I came to tell you something. She ran her fingers through her long black hair. She put her bang behind her ear and stared down at him with her gold colored eyes.   
             She didn't say anything, but he wasn't expecting her to sit on his lap and caress his cheek. You know I liked you before right? Hn, Madara replied. Now I just hate you! She said with a smile.  
                He could feel the smile was painful. I wanted to kill you and I had the chance to do so on that field, but I want Konoah to see that we aren't the enemy here. Madara activated his Sharingan and glared at her. She rest her forehead and broke into a series of laughter.  
                  If I hear you got involved in my clan, I won't hesitate to kill you, she said softly in his ear like she wasn't threatening him. Madara chuckled. You are way far from beating me. Don't forget who killed your Father, she whispered drumming on his chest.   
                Where did Han get his sharingan from? Did he steal it? Knowing you Batousi's it's not hard for you. Jubei gripped Madara's shoulder painfully, but he still had a straight face. You can call us anything you want, but we aren't kidnappers or theives. Like a certain clan I know who kidnapped a boy barely six and rapped him. Scarring him for life.  
                Madara glared at her. Don't worry, she said with a creepy smile. Han killed them and with non other that their own eyes. She laughed again. The eyes are for Han. He acquired them like every other Uchiha.  
                   I don't trust him or your clan. That's not what you should be worried about. Jubei lifted her head and he was looking into the Mangekyou sharingan. My eyes combined with the sharingan is magic. Focus on your clan instead, because mark my words Uchiha. "They won't last" Don't say I didn't tell you. She stood up with a very innocent smile.  
                That was a nice talk wasn't it?  She said closing her eyes. Well I'll see you around Uchiha-san. Bye for now, she said walking towards the door.  
                Madara sighed. Well that made his day. He rest his head on the table. What did she mean? Jubei was crazy so she was just talking crazy. She was always talking crazy.   
                 Who was he kidding! This was Jubei the elder sister. She was always serious. Maybe it was just a threat and it would blow over hopefully. He closed his eyes. A little nap would help him.  
               Tobirama's POV   
             I walked into Madara's office to see him sleeping. It was odd, but in a way adorable. What he wanted to do couldn't wait. He walked to his desk and shook him gently. Madara, he said softly. Madara!   
            Madara groaned. He sat up slowly. What is it? Did you notice anything different perhaps? He asked.  The Uchiha's and Senju are friends now, he replied. Another thing, he said. Hashirama is now a little bit quiet. Another thing, Tobirama said. Han hasn't come around. When I see that son of a ......  
               Madara! Tobirama yelled. I'm talking about us, well me. Oh you, he said. You look fine why? Tobirama facepalmed. You have the sharingan and you're as blind as a bat.   
                What? Madara asked confused. Never mind I'm going. Tobirama turned to go and Madara assesed his back side which he normally did. Tobirama! Madara yelled jumping over his desk and towards him.   
                 On his back was the Uchiha symbol. The blue white and red fan. He hugged Tobirama from behind and kissed his neck repeatedly. So does this mean I'm part of the clan? Tobirama asked. Izuna said its the completion of the Uchiha's courting ritual. Madara smiled and turned him around and kissed him.   
             You've made my day Tobirama. Nothing can make it more enjoyable. I almost forgot, he said hitting his head.  You remember I fainted during the whole you and Han stuff. Well Hashirama ran some tests and surprise, we're expecting.  
               Madara froze. Tobirama was looking at him expectantly. Aren't you going to say anything? Still nothing. Aren't you happy? No response. Hello!  Is anyone home? He asked. Madara grinned and ran to the window. I'm going to be a Father.   
                Tobirama sighed. You're such an idiot. You agreed to marry this idiot, he said. I missed you Tobirama, he said caressing his cheek. Me too, he said. And I promise this time no more secrets, Tobirama said. That's good, Madara said hugging him.  
                  To be honest he didn't know what the future, but he was willing to see with Tobirama and his unborn child. No one not even Jubei was going to ruin that.  
        Jubei who was at the other side of the door smiled. Don't think I'm the enemy Madara. Only you is going to destroy this clan and your family with your own hands. I can see things and this fight is far from over. First the extinction and then the battle.   
          She removed her bang from behind her ear. She hummed a soft tune as she continued her walk out of the tower. 

 

      The End or is it?


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara needs to decide. Peace or family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were to write Naruto and to make it a BL this was how it would have ended.

So what are you going to do? Jubei asked. Lowering her sword. She and Madara had been fighting in the late hours of the evening. He shot multiple fire balls at her and she countered with multiple water balls.   
         Why do you want to leave the village. What about Tobirama and your child. Madara stopped his attack. Why do you think I'm doing this anyway? It's for them where they won't fear to live their village. I'm giving them their dream for peace.   
           You can't do that Madara. That stupid stone is controlling you. Don't you think it's weird that there's a key to peace. It's weird. Shut up! Madara yelled.  
          I'm tired of this! Jubei yelled. She   weaved hand signs Earth style eruption! Madara went up, but no where to land because the trees went up and so did the ground. Lightning style laser circuit. Madara was struck mid air from the ground. Now he saw the need for her destruction.  
                He activated his sharingan and he didn't see her again, what he felt was a crushing pain and he went through trees still being electrocuted. There won't be peace if you don't fight for it. That tablet is a lie Madara.   
                 The Batousi's have been around for a long time. There's another power at work more sinister. Will you fall prey. Hashirama will kill you if you attack that village and Tobirama will be at his side. Your son will be forced to see the fall of his once feared father.  
                    He looked into her sharingan. You can see the future. Yes, she replied. Whatever decision I take how will it affect the village and my family. It's up to you Madara. She got up from him. If you leave the village, you will be labelled as a traitor and Hashirama will hunt you down. I'll make sure of it.  
               Why don't you just kill me now? He asked. I want to see the decision. I could kill you now and no one will know. Just poison and no-one will know. And I'll go back to Hashirama like nothing happened.  
                 I trust you to think, she said. She disappeared into the night. Peace can't be achieved through cooperation. What about Tobirama and Obito? A voice asked him. He sighed. He was doing it for them. He had to it was the only way to stop the blood shed and he didn't want that for them.   
            Tobirama's POV   
     I woke up in a pool of cold sweat. I dreamt Madara betrayed and left the village and he watched Hashirama kill him in front of their son. Ever since the birth it was strainious to use his sensory abilities. He was about to get up, but two strong hands pushed him down.  
                He looked up and Madara and he hugged him. Where were you? He asked assessing him. I went out, he replied shrugging his shoulders. Tobirama caressed his chest and pulled his yukata open.  
                 Madara looked away guilty. What happened?! Sex didn't cause it. Did you fight with Han again? Madara smiled and hugged him pulling him onto him. He couldn't give this up. He rather suck up and live in reality than fantasy.  
                He would never get tired of waking up seeing his wife and child. He would protect them no matter what.  
              Somewhere outside the Batousi siblings sat on a tree looking. Are you sure he's going to stay put? Han asked. For now, Jubei replied. Anyway you can call it a happily ever after, he said. Let's go. 

Till next time lovelies. Xoxo Stephanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys loved it. You can request for anything and I will write it.


End file.
